Hawaii's Day Out
by TheKeeperOfMythAndLegend
Summary: Alfred's youngest state Hawaii is sick, sohe ends up taking her to the confrence with him, so you know things can only get worse from there! Cover done by my BHFFL TobitheNinjaKitten.


**Sorry for the mistakes, it wasn't betaed and I typed it looking at my messy handwriting so bear with mw until I up date it. Hope you like it; it's a year in the making.**

Alfred sighed as he pulled the thermometer of his youngest state and looked at the number.

"102." He said dejectedly.

The country had been playing house for a week rushing Hawaii back and forth to the doctors, making sure she was comfortable, and keeping the other states away much to the disappointment of his youngest. He had hoped that she would get better by the time the G8 meeting rolled around and since he was hosting it in D.C. he had no other option to bring the sick state with him.

"Daddy?"

Alfred turned to see 'Ailana looking up at him with a worried look on her face.

""Yes sweetie?"

"Are you going to leave me alone?" 'Ailana's tiny eyebrows scrunched together in concern, being the furthest from her big family had turned her into America's shadow whenever she was in town even going as far as to sitting outside the bathroom door while he was in it.

"Of course not sweetie, no I'm gonna take you with me so you have to take a quick bath while I get some things too keep you busy during the meeting and a gun." Alfred reassured her.

"Why do you need a gun daddy?" 'Ailana asked confused, her daddy never brought a weapon to the conference, he was after all one of the countries who drove so hard for that rule after all.

"Oh no reason." Alfred said as he absent mindedly kissed her on her forehead.

"Now come on and get into the tub while I get your stuff as he walked briskly over to her floral dresser.

/

Twenty minutes later they were zooming through traffic in a government issued car with Alfred diverting his attention from some last minute debriefing every five seconds to make sure that "Ailana was okay.

"God Mike could you go any faster!?" Alfred shouted at the secret service driver for the tenth time in five minutes.

"Sir if I go any slower I'd be passed by my own grandmother, and she's dead." The agent mumbled under his breath.

Now he knew why the nation's regular driver extended the usually enjoyable assignment to him. He had heard the America loved his kids, but he didn't know he was this obsessed about them.

"Just be thankful it isn't Huges with his camera." His partner said with a shudder from the passenger seat.

The agent understood that.

"At least its only five minutes away. It would be impossible for anything to go wrong now." He said with relief.

Then 'Ailana threw up all over her father's congressional aide.

/

Alfred sighed as the car pulled up to the United Nations headquarters, the ten minute car ride had turned into a one and a half hour dry cleaners/ doctors visit/ shopping trip, and he was late. It didn't help his mood that he still had to get through the security check points, or that he had been compared to Maes Hughes the infamous photographer/ Armenian solider. He was nowhere as bad as him!

"Mr. America!" a voice called out.

Alfred turned to see Sheryl Sanders a'clik clacking her way over to him.

"Good morning Sheryl, how are you this fine morning?" Alfred greeted while shifting Hawaii in his arms.

"Oh I am just peachy, and who is this little princess?" she asked eagerly.

"This is my youngest 'Ailana, the state of Hawaii, and she wasn't feeling so well this morning so I decided to bring her to work with me."

"Now isn't she just a precious little thing? My name's Sheryl, but you can call me aunty Sher, okay sweetie?"

'Ailana looked up at her before stretching out her arms and opening and closing her little hands. Sheryl smiled gleefully as the youngest state was transferred into her arms.

"Now Mr. America you just hand me her bag and I'll hold her until you you're through with security. Your very late you know, and misters England and Germany won't be very pleased with you." She said waggling her finger at the blonde nation.

Alfred laugh and turned towards the security check point.

"I'll be right back 'Ailana, so you be good for your Aunty Sher, and Sheryl, I wouldn't be worried about it, I mean it's not like they can start without me!" Alfred said with a laugh.

/

Alfred had seen many weird and strange things happen in the United Nations headquarters, but he had never seen the countries stop arguing for anything until he walked in with 'Ailana. He supposed they did make an interesting pair him with Hawaii's pink floral day bag hanging from his shoulder and the tiny state herself sleeping in his arms. Walking over to her desk he gently laid the sleeping state on a pallet under his desk that he had put there for when he needed a nap during breaks. After making sure she was comfortable, he strode over to the main podium.

"Sorry for the delay there was a little mishap with the car Alfred whispered into the mike causing the countries to lean forward in order to hear the usually loud country.

"So welcome everybody to the city that never sleeps New York! Please try to obey all the laws while you're here, enjoy the sights, and if you get arrested my president will not bail you out. So before Albania comes up here are there any questions?"

Alfred watched as the countries turned to look at their unofficial spokesperson until Germany sighed and leaned forward to speak into his mike.

"America, I think ve all vant to know vhy you have a zmall child vith you."

'Ah, well that small child is 'Ailana my youngest state Hawaii and she was sick so I decided to bring her with me." Alfred explained, before stepping down to go back to his desk.

/

The meeting was moving along smoothly until Hawaii woke up. The small state had been sleeping soundly until the sounds of England and France arguing woke her. Hawaii isn't a state to burst out into gut wrenching sobs when she's upset like California or New York, but it was loud enough to get Alfred's attention. Concerned he peeked underneath his desk to see Hawaii curled up in a corner clutching her stuffed dolphin looking up at him with tears streaming out of her large brown eyes. Now America is normally hyper, obnoxious, and annoying, yet a well meaning country, but if you hurt one of the states in any way he was a point blank marksman.

The only warning the countries had was a sharp retort of gunfire and a large hole in the far wall. They all turned to look at Switzerland only to see him looking at America, an what they saw was enough even to make Russia think twice about messing with the blonde.

The tall nation was standing on his desk with a smoking Winchester rifle in the crook of his arm with a strange look on his face.

"Whoa America, dude that was totally awesome! Your aim is as good as Swissy's!" Prussia shouted jumping up and down in excitement.

"I missed."

France and England paled as America turned the double barrel of the Winchester towards them.

"Now that was just ta warning shot, but if any of ya'll wake 'Ailana up agin well…" He cocked the gun, placed it on his desk, sat down, and plopped 'Ailana on his lap.

There was a tense silence for a while until Italy looked at the clock and dashed out the room.

"Vell I guess." Germany started before most of the countries fled the room except for Japan.

"Mr. Germany, I was thinking we should invite America~ san and Hawaii out to lunch, and-"

"Japan are you insane?! You are ze last person America vill let near Hawaii, did you forget what you did on December 7, 1941?!"

The island nation had in fact not remembered the fateful day that had pulled America into the war.

"Maybe I could go and formally apologize to her." Japan suggested hesitantly.

Germany sighed, "You could but I don't think that it would be a good idea."

Japan waited as the other nation left the room leaving it empty except for America nad his island state. Steeling himself against what may come he walked over towards them. America didn't even turn as he approached and the only acknowledgement of his presence was Alfred tightening his hold on Hawaii.

"Alfred, I was wondering if 'Ailana and yourself would-."

"No." was the abrupt answer.

"Are you sure? I"

"No Japan."

The warning in his voice was clear. Leave them alone or get shot. Sighing Kiku turned and walked out. In the lobby of the reception area Germany was waiting for him with a sympathetic smile.

/

Alfred sighed as the door closed behind Kiku, he knew h shouldn't of snapped at him, but he didn't want Hawaii getting stressed out.

'Maybe when she's feeling better.' He thought.

"Daddy, what are we going to eat?" 'Ailana asked, the dolphin in her arms being the only sing of her acknowledgement of Japan's presence.

Alfred smiled warmly before scooping her bridal style into his arms.

"Anything you want hot- spot!"

The nation beamed as she giggled with happiness.

"Will I be able to get ice cream?"\"Well what would lunch be without ice cream, why it wouldn't be lunch at all now would it?" he said teasingly as they exited the conference room towards the heavy glass doors of the center.

/

"So where do you want to go?" America asked as he strode through the lunch rush hour with Hawaii on his shoulders.

"Field o' Greens!" she pointed excitedly to the ionic salad bowl sign.

The other nations would have had dropped from shock when the fast food nation cheerfully turned to the salad shop without complaint.

**So what do y'all think?**


End file.
